


Rain

by Amlovelies



Series: Chargestep Prompt Pieces [6]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Caught in the Rain, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, PDA, POV Second Person, light spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: A rain storm interrupts Julia and Cynthia's jog
Relationships: Julia Ortega/Sidestep
Series: Chargestep Prompt Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133453
Kudos: 7





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> written as prompt request on tumblr

You hadn’t expected the rain. It was such a rare occurrence in Los Diablos. The near constant drought promising nothing but sunny days ahead. Not that knowing it was coming would have changed much. It’s not like you bothered to own an umbrella. Why would you?

It would have been nice to not have been caught out on a jog with Ortega when the sky broke open. It would have been nice to not get soaked through, but that’s not what’s happening.

Ortega is laughing as you run for the cover of the trees nearby. She pulls you in close under the branches. They keep the worst of the storm out, but not completely. Large sap scented drops still land on the top of your head and on your shoulders.

It’s quiet under the branches as if the world outside has been muffled by the blanket of rain, everything lost behind the pattern of it’s falling. You reach out with your thoughts and feel emptiness around you. Any people who were in the park fleeing from the storm.

“Don’t look so glum, it’s not that bad.”

“I’m fucking soaked I’d say that’s pretty bad.” You say with a roll of your eyes. Weighed down with the water, your clothes cling to your body. They feel tight and constricting making you too aware of yourself.

Ortega moves a little closer, a smile that means trouble breaking out across her face. “Oh, come on, isn’t it even a little romantic?”

She reaches out trails her fingers down your arm leaving goosebumps in their wake, “haven’t you ever wanted to make out in the rain?”

“It would be lot more romantic if I wasn’t freezing.” You respond with a scoff as you push her hand away. You already miss the contact. She doing that thing, that charming things she does, that very Ortega thing. Somehow, she can turn any situation around. Pined down my enemies and with no hope of reinforcement or shivering under a tree at Memorial Park. Ortega would find a way to make light. What an idiot, but even in your own mind the word has lost all bite.

Ortega moves slowly, giving you time to move time to back out if you really want to. Her eyes never leave yours, so brown and beautiful.

The bark of the tree is rough on your back as she presses you against it. A brief kiss to your lips and then she’s moving on, her attention on your neck, the lobs of your ears.

“Feeling warmer?” she whispers, her voice husky and low in your ear.

You don’t bother with words. Your lips meet hers in a kiss which deepens as you tangle your fingers in her damp curls.

You’d never admit it, but Ortega is right, it is a little romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies 💜


End file.
